10 WORDS (Adrinette) Semi AU
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: Summary: Su historia en 10 palabras


_**1.- Beneficios**_

Era solo uno de los beneficios, una ventaja que venía con su amistad – un revolcón o dos cuando ellos, o mejor dicho, cuando Adrien tenía ganas y no tenía otra forma para liberar su lujuria, la tensión sexual que lo recorría, y su condenada erección; era solo un beneficio tener a Adrien Agreste sobre ella, prometiéndole todos los placeres obscenos que le daría, sentirlo tocándole, acariciándola con rudeza, haciéndole gritar de placer mientras la tomaba con brusquedad, disfrutando la agresión que solo le mostraba a ella, y no a las chicas con las que sabía, Adrien salía.  
Era solo un jodido beneficio, nada más.

_**2.- Clásico**_.  
Adrien sentía que era clásico, tan clásico que caía en lo estúpido – enamorarse de su mejor amiga, alguien a quien solo usaba para el sexo, lentamente notando que ya no encontraba placer en acostarse con nadie más que ella, aquella que siempre era la protagonista de sus obscenas fantasías sexuales, aquella que le excitaba con solo sonreírle, y que con un solo beso lo encendía.  
Era un horrendo giro del destino.

_**3.- Horrendo.**_  
Marinette había estado sin dormir bien, y tenía los ojos rojos desde hace algún tiempo, y no era debido a estar acostándose con Adrien como todos querían creer, por el contrario, era por la falta de ello; pasaba sus noches sollozando miserablemente desde que él rubio había decidido terminar su relación, y aunque ella sabía y estaba al tanto del hecho de que Adrien la veía como nada más que un buen revolcón, que no eran nada más que amigos con beneficios, dolía, y extrañaba ser sujetada por los brazos de Adrien, sentirlo contra ella…  
Y masturbarse con el recuerdo no era suficiente.

_**4.- Había una vez…**_  
"Había una vez…" era un inicio cliché, como esos cuentos de hadas, aunque Marinette tenía la molesta sospecha que ese era el por qué le gustaba ser la cursi que era – había una vez un patito feo que peleó por convertirse en un cisne para impresionar a su amor, sus esfuerzos le fueron recompensados y de alguna forma logró captar la atención de su amor solo para ser usada por sexo y rápidamente desechada, pero todo fue un malentendido y pronto supo que la razón de por qué su amor había terminado con ella era para que pudieran empezar una nueva relación que no se construyera solo en sexo; aunque Adrien de inmediato golpeó su cabeza para informarle 1) Ella nunca fue un patito feo, y  
2) que esa historia no era un romántico cuento de hadas, dejando con un infantil puchero a su adorable pareja.

_**5.- Ilimitado.**_  
Adrien solía odiar la limitada cantidad de tiempo que tenía con Marinette cuando estaban juntos solo por sexo – tenían un par de encuentros rápidos, y el rubio de inmediato se iba, dejándola a solas, para que se hundieran en su propia miseria cada uno por su parte; pero ahora que estaba saliendo oficialmente con ella, como pareja, era diferente – ahora tenía tiempo ilimitado para estar con su pareja; parpadeó, distraído, cuando Marinette corrió por la habitación gritando. "Se me hace tarde!"  
Suspiró…o no tal vez no.

_**6.- Embestir.**_  
"Más fuerte…por favor…" Marinette rogó con voz ronca una y otra vez, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos mientras apretaba las sábanas, empujándose, tratando de obligar a Adrien a que la embistiera más fuerte, y para cualquiera habría parecido que el ojiverde estaba tratando de ser un novio gentil, pero Marinette sabía que no era así; sabía que ÉL solo estaba tentándola, disfrutando el tenerla a su merced, que no cedería ante sus pedidos hasta que su voz estuviera ronca de gritar, rogar, hasta que casi estuviera al borde de las lágrimas debido a sus deseos no cumplidos – esta era la forma en la que Adrien obtenía placer de sus sesiones amorosas, aunque la azabache estaría mintiendo si decía que eso no le excitaba aún más.

_**7.- Torpe.**_  
Marinette arqueó una ceja ante lo torpe que Adrien estaba siendo al comer su helado, aunque tenía la extraña sensación que la única razón por la que siempre lograba manchar la comisura de sus labios era para que pudiera lamerlo y enloquecerla, y mientras veía a Adrien mover su lengua por sus labios y seguía lamiendo el helado de forma sugerente, mirándola traviesamente cada segundo que lo hacía, Marinette se juró que nunca volvería a ir por helados con ese rubio.

_**8.- Jefe.**_  
Adrien frecuentemente tenía extraños sueños, todos centrados en Marinette ya sea si era de naturaleza sexual o no, pero cuando despertó con un extraño sueño sobre tener a Marinette como su jefa mientras él era su secretario personal, todo lo que pudo hacer fue sentarse, calmando su pesada respiración, y tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón – podría categorizarlo como acoso sexual?

_**9.- Hacia atrás.**_  
Marinette siempre tenía el extraño hábito de caminar hacia atrás cuando hablaba con Adrien con una enorme e infantil sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras feliz conversaba, sin notar el poste tras ella; y aunque Adrien nunca le advertía de dichos postes, siempre era el primero en estar a su lado, besando su cabeza, en el lugar donde se había golpeado, preguntándole si estaba bien, y sentía que eso era lo que contaba – no el hecho de que estuviera riéndose a lo loco ante el adorable puchero de la menor y su mirada asesina hacia el poste.

**_10.- Usar._**  
Era casi molesto, cuántas personas le gritaron, sostuvieron del cuello de su camisa, dándole miradas amenazantes, acusándolo de usar a Marinette para nada más que sexo, y él educadamente les decía que era cierto – al principio solo estaba interesado en un revolcón casual, pero nada más - Y aunque no era del asunto de nadie, las palabras "Te amo…" que salían de su boca cada vez que hacían el amor, no eran una mentira.  
Era solo eso – puro y nada adulterado amor.

Fin


End file.
